


Turn Me On (in your blue jeans and short shorts)

by tiedupliketwofics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedupliketwofics/pseuds/tiedupliketwofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is short for Harriet and Louis is short for Harry (and also Louise). They have a love that shines brighter than the lazy morning sun of the first day off of school after exams together.</p><p>(or the one where Louis and Harry are girls and have lots of morning sex to celebrate their exams being over.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On (in your blue jeans and short shorts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita/gifts).



> For Tita who asked for anything fem!larry where they wear headbands and make out against lockers, with oral sex for bonus points. Hope you like!

Louis was putting away her books for the day, packing up her stuff and fixing her hair in the small mirror she kept in her locker. Harry snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Hello gorgeous” Harry murmured in Louis’ ear.

Harry’s voice brought a smile to her face as she turned around in her grip. Louis scanned the corridor for a moment, seeing it was mostly empty before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss her on the lips sweetly. Harry wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms, kissing her back and pressing her slightly against the lockers. “Babe,” Louis said pulling away and scanning the corridor “we should tone it down.” Harry sighed against her mouth, knowing she was right.

“Yeah I know, but I can’t wait until tonight babe.” Harry said, resting her head against the top of Louis’.

Tonight was the first night that Harry was allowed to sleep over at Louis’ house. Although she wasn’t allowed to sleep in Louis’ bed, it was the last day of school for them both, meaning that the next morning they would have the whole house to themselves. Louis grinned back at her girlfriend kissing her again before a shout came over their shoulder

“Styles! Tomlinson!” A teacher shouted “None of that, thank you girls”

The two girls rolled their eyes, picking up their bags and shutting their lockers before heading out to Louis’ car. Louis and Harry climbed in, leaning over the console to kiss each other just before Louis started up the engine. The radio started up but as they drove Harry’s arm stretched over, resting gently on Louis’ leg as she drove; she gently rubbed up and down Louis’ thigh. Louis drove quickly, gripping the steering wheel tightly in her hands as Harry teased along her leg. Louis pulled up onto the driveway of her house, letting out a groan of frustration to see that her mum had gotten home early, which meant she’d probably picked the twins up. Louis knew that this meant absolutely no privacy and if she wanted to go upstairs with Harry she’d have to leave her door open too.

“Mum’s home, we’ll have to wait till later.” Louis sighed

“Hey, it’s cool. Don’t rush it. Do whatever you need to tonight and then in the morning, I’ll make sure to apologise for feeling you up on the way here.” Harry grinned, popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

Louis got out of the car, entering the house to the twins fighting over the remote in the living room and her mum trying to make dinner in the kitchen. She dumped her bag, kissing her mum’s cheek, before going into the living room to settle the argument. Harry watched the Tomlinson house over the course of the evening fill up with people, and the special relationships each person held with one another, before slowly watching it thin out until it was just her sprawled on one sofa with her head in Louis’ lap and Louis’ mum and Dan on the other sofa, watching some sappy movie on the telly.

“I’m getting kinda sleepy babe, might go bed soon.” Harry murmured

“Okay baby.” Louis said, nuzzling her nose against Harry’s sweetly, making Harry’s chest feel tight and arm and airy all at once. “I love you.” Louis whispered to her girlfriend, so quiet that no one but them could hear it, a secret between the two of them that everyone could see.

“I love you too” Harry replied, gently sitting up and stretching out her long limbs “G’night Jo, Dan.” Harry said with a nod and a smile as Louis got up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Wait a sec guys, I just want you two to know that whilst we love you both and your relationship, Louis you are sleeping in your room, and Harry you are sleeping in the spare room, and that is where you are both staying. No arguments; I don’t want anything going down in my house, not when I’m here at least.” Johannah said before wishing the two girls a goodnight and letting them go up to their rooms. Louis kissed Harry goodnight outside the spare room, telling her to come crawl into bed in the morning, before leaving for her own room. Harry went to sleep nearly buzzing with the excitement of having the whole house to themselves tomorrow.

***

Harry smiled as the shouts of small girls awoke her from her slumber; she had slept well despite the bodies filling the Tomlinson household. She waited, lying almost perfectly still in her bed until the door slammed once, for Lottie, twice, for Fizzy, for the third time to signify Jo leaving with Daisy and Phoebe. Harry stretched her arms up, going over to her bag and gathering her hair out of her face with her flower crown band. Harry crept out of the spare room, checking out the window to see all the cars gone before sneaking into Louis’ room. She poked her head round the door, watching her sleeping figure from the doorway for a moment; Louis had always been able to sleep like the dead and almost never got woken up in the mornings by her family. Harry watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed deeply in her sleep; here she looked so peaceful and serene, a world away from the ball of stress she had been in the weeks previous. Exams were over and while Harry was nervous to get her results and see if she had passed, she was extremely happy because it meant she and Louis had a whole summer to do whatever they wanted. Harry stepped past the dirty clothes and various things strewn about the messy floor of Louis’ room to perch on the edge of her bed. She gently stroked Louis’ short crop of hair away from her forehead, smiling as she stirred in her sleep, rolling towards Harry’s body. Harry leaned to place soft kisses across Louis’ forehead, down the slope of her nose and across her high cheekbones. Louis mumbled as Harry did so, slowly waking up and eventually finding the strength to wrap her arms around Harry’s slim hips and murmur a sleepy “G’morning gorgeous” into Harry’s stomach.

Harry laughed at her girlfriend, lifting up the blankets, and snuggling down under the duvet next to her. Harry slung her arm across Louis’ body as well, pulling her closer and burying her face in the crook of Louis’ neck. Harry kissed all the skin she could reach, never really wanting to move from this spot ever again; she loved Louis, and made sure to tell her at every given opportunity, but it was times like this where she felt like love wasn’t the right word for what she held for Louis. Love couldn’t hold a candle to Louis. Love was wanting to fall asleep in someone’s arms simply because you could and spending that time together, so close and content, was all that would ever really be enough, but this was just the surface for Harry; it was like, even when she was here it still wasn’t enough, like she never wanted to fall asleep in Louis’ presence ever again because then she wouldn’t be able to see her or talk to her. Even though Harry knew this was silly and irrational, and verging on dangerous, she couldn’t help herself. She shook off her thoughts as she cuddled into Louis’ embrace, her hands running gently through Harry’s wild, long curls; although they weren’t as tight as they were when she was younger, they still flowed down from her shoulders in tight ringlets. Harry could feel her eyes closing as Louis’ soft touch relaxed her, the sun pouring under the curtains colouring the room a honey tone and casting a warming glow over the already cosy room. Harry’s eyes drifted shut as her breathing deepened; she slowly fell asleep in the warm embrace of Louis’ arms.

Harry awoke slowly to Louis’ soft lips pressing gentle kisses across the line of her shoulder blades, and she could feel the soft curve of her slime and the little flicks at the ends of her mouth as they curled into her cheeks and so couldn’t be felt by Harry in the sweet kisses. Harry smiled, rolling over and facing Louis head on. “Now, kiss me you fool.” Harry said wrapping her arms around Louis’ neck as her gorgeous girlfriend lent down to kiss her sweetly. The two girls kissed sweetly for a few moments before Harry remembered that they no longer had to be sweet and contrite about their love; they were alone and staying that way until at least 3 o’clock. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. They could moan loudly, breath harshly, flaunt their bodies to each other without fear of discovery. Harry pulled Louis down, deepening the kiss quickly as their bodies moved closer to each other’s. Soon they were touch all along the line of their bodies, and Louis began to gently roll her hips down against Harry’s, letting out a soft groan as she did so. Harry rolled her hips to meet Louis half-way as they kissed together; Harry’s tongue licked along Louis’ bottom lip before Louis’ opened her mouth, their tongue brushing against each other gently as their lips moved in sync. Louis moved her leg so it was between Harry’s, giving her something to grind against as she pushed the taller girl into the mattress more. Harry wove her hands into Louis’ hair, tugging gently, as Louis ran her hands up Harry’s body from her legs, completely skipping over where she wanted Louis’ hands most, and up under her top. Louis’ hands brushed up Harry’s sides, and back down, once or twice before Harry whined into her mouth and she finally moved up to cup Harry’s breasts. Harry’s sigh at the contact turned into a groan of pleasure as Louis then began to gently pinch and roll her nipples between her fingers. Louis felt Harry’s nipples harder under her touch and absolutely longed to see her.

“T’many cl’thes” Louis murmured into their kiss, making Harry giggle and break it gently

“What was that my dear?” Harry asked, her hands idly wandering Louis’ body, which was only clad in a pair of small shorts and an old crop top due to the warm weather recently. Harry would normally where much less, if anything at all, to bed than her current outfit of baggy top and trackies only she felt it would be rude as she was in someone else’s house. Now, however, she was in Louis’ bed where they could get as naked as they liked because all that mattered in the world in that moment was them, and their bodies, and the soft glow of Louis’ bedroom.

“Too many clothes. You’re wearing them.” Louis said, clearer this time as she removed her hands from Harry’s breasts, pushing them up her chest in a futile attempt to get her shirt off. Harry laughed at her adorable girlfriend, instead rolling them over so they were on their sides, face to face. Harry then sat up, slowly pulling her shirt off to reveal her bare chest. Louis let out a soft groan at seeing her and made small grabby hands towards her waist. Harry chuckled at her and leant down, kissing her sweetly and softly before lying next to her.

“I love you” Harry murmured as she leant in, kissing Louis again and her arms snaked around Louis’ soft waist.

“I love you too gorgeous” Louis said back, clear and happy as she rolled back towards Harry, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally, her lips.

Harry lifted up Louis’ crop top, leaving both of them in only their bottoms, as they kissed. Harry pressed their bodies closer together as she loved the feeling of Louis’ warm, soft, curvy body against her own one. Harry wrapped her long arms around Louis, tangling one of her hands in Louis’ short hair, whilst another wrapped around her waist, her fingers brushing along the waistband of Louis’ shorts. Louis kissed her way across Harry’s soft jawline, down to the column of her neck, kissing there instead. Harry was playing with the idea of taking Louis’ shorts off when Louis’ soft kisses suddenly became biting as she began to suck harshly against the soft skin of Harry’s neck, which still faintly smelt of her perfume. Harry groaned at that, her hands traveling down the back of Louis’ shorts to grab her ass and pull her in towards Harry’s own body.

“Fuck, Lou, off, please, offoffoff.” Harry moaned as Louis moved on to making her next mark over Harry’s defined collarbones.

Louis kicked her shorts off under the covers, leaving them pilled at the bottom of the bed, and noticing that she hadn’t made any move to undress Harry any further. She quickly hooked her thumbs into Harry’s tracksuit bottoms as she kissed along her chest, trying to find a new spot to mark, before tugging them down swiftly. Harry kicked her bottoms off and waited for Louis to look down at her as she had specially packed Louis’ favourite panties to wear for today. Louis was about to go back to making another mark when she noticed that there was material brushing against her leg and Harry must have been wearing something under her bottoms; when she looked down she let out a barely audible groan at the sight of Harry in the little blue lacy panties that she had cheekily picked out for Harry one day, and had swiftly become her favourite pair.

“Fuck Haz, you know what those do to me” Louis said, her hands now everywhere on Harry’s body that she could reach. Harry let out a soft giggle before Louis began to kiss softly down her chest.

Louis’s lips traced a line of kisses from her collar bones down the curve of her chest and in between her soft breasts. Louis kissed all over her lover’s chest, leaving small marks here and there for her to find later on, before taking her nipple into her mouth. Harry let out a groan as Louis swirled her tongue around the tight bed of nerves, biting down and pulling gently, watching Harry’s face all the time as she did. Harry felt Louis’ mouth leave her nipple, quickly paying the other some attention, before beginning to kiss down her body. Harry pulled Louis back up to her, kissing her sweetly as she shook her head, rolling their bodies over on Louis’ bed.

“Alright?” Louis asked, placing a soft kiss to the end of Harry’s nose. Harry smiled back at her, nodding softly as she rolled them, hovering above Louis’ body and openly staring.

“Yeah, I just thought that you’re always so good, it was time I went first.” Harry said before diving in to kiss Louis. As they kissed Louis’ wrapped her legs around Harry’s slim waist, whining when the hands stroking up and down her stomach didn’t do anything more.

“Please, Haz.” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips before Harry ducked down, kissing all down Louis’ neck, across her collarbones and her chest, down past her breasts, before laying barely-there kisses against her stomach. Louis whined as Harry’s warm breath poured over her bare skin and Harry smirked against her stomach before kissing down to press soft kisses over her thighs.

“Tell me what you want babe.” Harry murmured into the skin where her lips were

“Please, anything Haz, please” Louis groaned; she hated begging and she just wanted Harry to make her come as pretty much anything she did to Louis got her off

“You’re going to have to be specific babe.” Harry said teasingly, knowing that Louis hated having to beg

“Please, Haz…baby,” Louis said with a smirk as Harry let out a soft groan, knowing how much being Louis’ ‘baby’ got to Harry “pretty please will you eat me out.” Louis said, her cheeks burning as she spoke

Harry groaned, nodding as she pushed Louis’ legs apart tenderly, dipping her head and licking up and down her slit, finally tasting her on her tongue. Harry groaned into Louis as she slid in one finger to work gently inside of her, pushing out and in slowly, as she licked around it with practiced precision. Louis groaned grabbing Harry’s hair and tugging gently as Harry worked a second finger into her achingly slowly. Harry suddenly withdrew her fingers, sucking them clean whilst looking up at Louis from under her long eyelashes. Louis’ hips hitched as she breathed out another soft moan; there was something about seeing Harry between her legs that got her off a little bit. Harry held Louis’ hips down as she dipped down to spread Louis’ lips and lick up each one before licking over her hole and circling her tongue around her clit once or twice. Harry leaned down, licking over and over again, knowing she could probably do this until her jaw ached and never want to stop, relishing in the feeling of Louis’ small hands tugging at her curly hair. With her fingers no longer buried in Louis’ pussy Harry was free to roam her hands across Louis’ body, stopping to stroke along all the bits she knew were sensitive, until her free hand found Harry’s right boob, whilst the other went back to holding down her hips. Louis groaned loudly, feeling Harry’s tongue dip past her folds and inside her dripping pussy, her hips trying to move forward despite Harry’s efforts to keep them pinned to the bed. Harry licked Louis over and over, sometimes licking inside her, before eventually giving Louis what she wanted and sucking gently on her clit.

“Fuck, baby!” Louis whined out, pulling sharply on Harry’s hair “Fuck-s-so good baby. Being such a good girl.” Louis praised as Harry made her moan.

Harry was now more determined to prove how good she could be. She sucked harder on Louis’ clit, letting Louis’ hips hitch to rub her throbbing pussy against Harry’s face. Harry waited until she could feel Louis’ thighs tensing, quivering beside her head, before she leant down and dipped her tongue back inside Louis.

“Fuck, Haz, gonna-fuck-gonna come” Louis moaned out, rocking against Harry’s face as she felt her stomach tightening in knots, her whole body humming and shaking as her orgasm washed over her. Harry pulled her girlfriend closer by her hips, her fingers now going to roll Louis’ hardened nipple between her fingers as she stuck her tongue inside of Louis, catching her juices as she came apart around her. Harry groaned into her as she felt Louis’ pussy tightening around her tongue, her soft inner walls coating with her sweet yet bitter come.

When Louis finally came down from her high she whined, trying to push Harry’s head away as she was still softly licking at her folds. Harry hummed against her, murmuring out “Wanna clean you up” before licking slowly and gently over her, cleaning up the come she had missed with her tongue the first time around. When Harry deemed Louis to be all cleaned up she moved back up the bed and flopped down beside her.

Louis immediately rolled over to her, kissing her harshly and passionately as she could. “Fuck, you are fucking amazing baby.” She murmured into the wild kiss.

Harry began to giggle as she returned the kiss, feeling utterly high off Louis’ happiness and her smile, and her praise, and the taste of her lips of Harry’s. Louis kissed wherever she could reach before moving down Harry’s body. Louis took a moment to study Harry in her small lace panties, which she absolutely loved; they made Harry’s perky ass stand out and framed her neatly trimmed pussy perfectly. Louis gently pushed Harry’s legs apart, settling between them and looking at the wet patch on the thin lace.

“So, so wet for me baby. Love it when you get all wet for me.” Louis murmured, kissing along Harry’s thighs before peeling off her panties and throwing them to the side. She leaned in close, licking over her slit, pushing two of her shorter, thicker fingers inside Harry, making her whimper out loud. “It’s okay baby, you can be as loud as you want. I want to hear my baby girl.” Louis murmured, kissing softly over Harry’s clit. Harry whined loudly as Louis spoke, curling her fingers inside Harry as she went back to licking around them before sucking on her clit very gently, almost teasingly.

“Please Lou, please just – fuck- make me come please.” Harry moaned out as she rolled her hips into the motions of Louis’ fingers inside her.

“Yeah, yeah I will, gonna make you come for me because you were such a good girl earlier.” Louis said, the pace of her fingers speeding up as she coaxed Harry closer to orgasm. Louis flicked her tongue out over Harry’s clit over and over until Harry’s hips were jolting, her stomach in knots as she whined, barely able to speak.

“Please, Lou, gonna, can I?” Harry murmured unintelligibly

“Yeah, come for me princess.” Louis said, biting a mark into Harry’s hipbone before flicking her tongue around her still moving fingers. Harry finally letting herself go, releasing over Louis’ fingers, whining lowly, and hitching her hips, almost rubbing her release over Louis’ face.

When Harry came off her high, pulling Louis up for a kiss she saw the devilish smirk on her face, and knew that Louis knew she had seen it too. Harry was never worried about what was going to happen because no matter what Louis always took care of her and she could trust her with her life.

“I’m not done with you yet princess” Louis murmured, reaching into her bedside cabinet

“How did I guess that eh?” Harry said with a smirk as Louis pulled out the ‘present’ Harry had gotten her as joke that turned out to be a lot less funny and a lot more fun than either of them had expected. Louis took the slim, rounded vibrator and trailed it against Harry’s folds gently. Even though it was off, it still gave Harry shivers.

Louis worked the toy inside her, simply working it around at first before quickly turning it up to the highest setting for a few seconds, then off again. Harry let out a strained yelp as she did so, which made Louis giggle. Harry frowned at the other girl but it quickly faded as Louis turned the vibrations on. Harry was soon a whining mess beneath Louis’ ministrations, as she kept flicking the speed up high and then back down low again. Harry wasn’t sure what to do with herself anymore, unsure whether to push towards it or shrink away from it. Louis turned the vibrations to the lowest setting, making Harry whine, before she held it against Harry’s sweet spot, leaning down to suck softly on Harry’s clit. Harry whimpered at the sudden over-stimulation, her legs jerking against the sheets. Louis slowly rubbed the vibrator along her sweet spot repeatedly, turning up the vibrations bit by bit as she carried on sucking on Harry’s clit.

Harry could feel her second orgasm forming in the pit of her stomach as Louis’ relentless driving made her feel tense and like jelly all at once. Harry was shaking again the sheets, barely-formed murmurs falling from her lips as she was brought closer and closer. “Fu-fuck. Lou-L-Lou, Lou. Please babe, please, I-I-“ Harry could hardly form words as he broken sentence failed her.

“It’s okay baby, come when you need to.” Louis said before going back to licking around Harry’s buzzing entrance. Harry shook from head to toe and her release washed over her and she was swept away with it.

Once she was done, Louis flicked off the vibrator, pushing it to the side as she flung Harry’s legs over her shoulders, kitten-licking at her quivering opening.

“Please Lou, can’t I, no, can’t anymore. Not right now.” Harry said, her hands trembling as they wrapped themselves around the fine strands of Louis’ hair.

“No?” Louis asked softly, still licking at Harry’s wet pussy, knowing that if she meant no, full stop, she would say so now and that would be the end of that. When Louis dipped the tip of her tongue inside Harry, the other girl still having not given an answer yet, Harry groaned, weakly shifting her hips towards Louis before letting her whole body collapse back and sink down onto the bed.

“One-one more…” Harry said shakily, giving a sigh

Louis smirked against her girlfriend “That’s my good girl.” Louis said, cleaning up the come from Harry’s last orgasm before gently thrusting one finger inside her. As she curled, twisted, and pushed her finger inside her girlfriend, Louis kissed her way up Harry’s body, marking her trail as she went. “One last one and then we’ll have a nap, I promise.” Louis whispered, curving her finger up, brushing her finger against Harry’s sweet spot.

“Y-yeah?” Harry breathed out against Louis’ neck where she had tucked her head.

“Yeah, promise.” Louis said, twisting her fingers every way she knew how to make Harry come apart “Just think of sitting on my face.” Louis whispered, making Harry groan “Yeah, just think of getting to rub your tight little pussy all over my face, making me eat you out however you want huh baby? You like it when I let you sit on my face? I love being able to lick you out so easy. And you always sound so sexy hunny.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, marking up her neck.

Harry whined, feeling her third orgasm in a row curling inside her. She felt something building inside of her but she no longer cared or was able to move really; her whole body was a shaking mess of nerves lit on fire. Harry gripped Louis’ toned arm roughly as her orgasm washed over her, a tiny bit of clear liquid gushing out of her as well, and onto the sheets below. Louis watched in amazement before withdrawing her fingers. She cleaned them off with her tongue before moving Harry out of the damp patch and onto the dry sheets. Louis quickly balled up the dampened sheet before curling up under the blanket with Harry.

“I wish I could say I hate you, so bad, but that was amazing and I love you.” Harry murmured against Louis’ ear.

Louis gave a chuckled, rubbing her shoulders tenderly. “I love you too my baby.” She whispered back. It was true; no matter how much taller Harry had grown, or how much wiser she had become over the last few years, she was always going to be Louis’ baby. Even when they were 90 and 88, she’d still be her baby.


End file.
